The present invention generally relates to remotely piloted vehicle control systems and, more specifically, to an instinctive steering system and method for reducing operator error in controlling a vehicle remotely.
When remotely piloted vehicles are controlled by an operator using a joystick, the joystick movements are transmitted as vehicle turn commands via a communications link such as radio frequency waves to a receiver mounted on the vehicle. The vehicle turn commands are interpreted onboard the vehicle and used to control the movement of the vehicle.
In such a system, the operator relies upon visual information in making joystick movements. Thus, for example, when the vehicle is moving away from the operator, a joystick movement to the left causes the vehicle to move to the left. However, when the vehicle is moving toward the operator, operator steering must be accomplished through joystick movements which are contrary to and opposite from the operator""s instinctive response. In this case, the operator must perform a mental translation to correctly steer the vehicle.
A remotely piloted vehicle control system is disclosed in Statutory Invention Registration H1,469. A computer generates a control stream at a communication port indicative vehicle operator commands. A transmitter, responsive to the control signal, transmits a radio frequency control signal to the remotely piloted vehicle which interprets the control stream and causes the vehicle to turn as the operator commanded. While the disclosed control system provides for operation of the remotely piloted vehicle using any computer equipped with a communications port, it does not provide for instinctive operator control.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system and method of steering a remotely piloted vehicle which provides for instinctive control by the operator. Such a system and method preferably provides steering control of the remotely piloted vehicle by the operator independent of the operator""s orientation to the direction of travel of the vehicle. Further, such a system and method preferably takes advantage of the operator""s instinctive response to control the vehicle. Finally, such a system and method preferably simplifies operator control of the vehicle and increases safety by reducing operator reaction time and eliminating steering errors due to observer translation.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method for controlling operation of a remotely piloted vehicle by an operator includes the steps of accepting an operator directional command from a control device, adding the control device directional command to a control device compass reading to determine a heading command, and providing the heading command to the remotely piloted vehicle. In this manner, the method of the present invention eliminates observer translation by relieving the operator of having to mentally or physically orient himself relative to the direction of the vehicle in order to control the vehicle and thereby provides for instinctive control of the vehicle.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for controlling operation of a remotely piloted vehicle by an operator includes the steps of accepting an operator directional command from a control device, accepting a control device compass reading, accepting a vehicle compass reading, adding the operator directional command to the control device compass reading to generate a heading command, combining the heading command with the vehicle compass reading to generate a steering angle command, and sending the remotely piloted vehicle the steering angle command.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a system for controlling operation of a remotely piloted vehicle by an operator includes a processor operable to perform the method steps of the invention. Also provided is a computer readable medium having code segments for performing the method steps of the invention.
In another aspect of the present invention, a computer readable media for controlling operation of a remotely piloted vehicle by an operator includes a code segment for accepting an operator directional command from a control device, a code segment for adding the operator directional command to a control device compass reading to determine a heading command, and a code segment for sending the remotely piloted vehicle the heading command.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings, description and claims.